


Hand of Sorrow

by idrilhadhafang



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Evil Snoke, M/M, Near Murder Experience, Past Character Death, Past Kes Dameron/Shara Bey, Past Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker, Pre-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:55:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24998671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: The night Luke nearly killed Ben Solo.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Ben Solo, Poe Dameron/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Kudos: 2
Collections: Darkpilot Songbook





	Hand of Sorrow

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.
> 
> Author’s Notes: Based on the Within Temptation song, “Hand of Sorrow”.

There was a lot Ben was willing to sacrifice in Poe’s name. For the Dark Side. There was a moment, just a moment, where he could sympathize with his grandfather, feel compassion — it had to feel like losing a limb, losing someone who was good as your soulmate. And he’d had to sacrifice Padme Amidala, to make it worse. 

_So I’ll have to sacrifice Poe._

Ben faltered. Somehow, the very thought was something he couldn’t bear. He had seen the look on Kes Dameron’s face after losing Shara, like he had lost his soulmate. The thought...he couldn’t bear it. 

_He will immortalize his love,_ the Voice said. _Also, he will strengthen himself through sacrifice. The Sith had those tassels for a reason, young Solo. Do you think your grandfather could take his love with him?_

_She betrayed him.  
_

_Exactly. To be on the Dark Side, to embrace your true potential, my boy...it’s to be alone._

_But he’ll be happy._ And maybe it was worth it, Ben thought. Maybe it was worth it, at least, if Poe had his mother, and a peaceful galaxy, and everyone safe.

Wasn’t part of loving letting go, if it meant the other would be happy?

_Now you’re learning. Now you understand._

It was then that Ben woke to a flash of a green lightsaber and his uncle’s eyes — eyes that hated him. 

That sacrifice was painful, and far too easy. 


End file.
